If This Was Only How It Really Was
by MissSquibler
Summary: A little Thanksgiving Fluff I'M SORRY IT'S SO LATE TAT


It was finally Thanksgiving, a time when the bickering and fighting stopped and everyone came together; laughing, joking, and give their thanks.

…Well that's how it's SUPPOSED to go.

"FRANCIS BONNEFOY GET THOSE BLOODY HANDS OF YOURS AWAY FROM ME YOU WANKER!" A loud irrated voice yelled from the kitchen. The angered yelp came from none other then Arthur Kirkland.

"Mon amour, why must you be so resistant? Just marry me! We can live happily ever af- OMFPH!" A smooth French voice coming from the infamous Francis Bonnefoy was interrupted by a shove from a Italian boy.

"Stupid wine bastard out of my way!" Turns out this wasn't the friendly Italian, but the elder brother, Romano Vargas.

"Hola Romano!" A cheerful voice came from behind the Italian, a pair of sun kissed arms wrapping around the boys waist. Antonio Carriedo's hand where swatted away very quickly by a flustered Romano.

"Ve~ Doitsu will there be pasta for dinner?" Another, higher pitched voice, that of course meant it was Feliciano Vargas.

"We've gone through this Feliciano, we are having Turkey." A gruff voice responded, taking a sip of beer. This was Ludwig Weillschmedt.

"Oi! Bruder~ Quit hogging all the beer! The Awesome Gilbert wants some!" A voice yelled out, randomly popping out from the crowed. His crimson eyes lit up in excitement, a hand running through his hair; Gilbert Weillschmedt, Ludwig's older brother.

"Keep down you obnoxious fool!" A calm, yet slightly irrated voice came. Brown eyes glared behind glasses at Gilbert, who stuck his tongue out in response, Roderich Edelstien was not amused.

"Roddy, honey be nice!" A women scolded Roderich, a frying pan in her hand, she was clearly helping cook that nights dinner. Elizabeta wasn't afraid to use it for other things as well.

"E-excuse me Elizabeta… The turkey is almost done…" A shaky quiet voice came. A blond haired boy stood behind Elizabeta clutching a stuffed polar bear, Matthew Williams was hardly even heard above all the talking.

"Mattie! Jeez where did you gooo~ I almost lost you in the crowed…Help me set the table!" A loud blond whine running over to the younger, quieter blonde, the opposite of the other. Matthew and Alfred Jones were brothers.

"Oh good evening comrades!" A childish voice came, both the blond haired twins looked over and saw a tall silver haired violet eyed man smiling at them. Ivan Braginski hugged both the twins, who where both slightly scared of the older nation.

"Ivannn~ Why did you leave meeee?!" A slightly scary female voice called, causing the tall man to freeze. Natalia Alfroskaya was his scary, and very clingy younger sister.

The chatter continued, almost seeming to get louder by the second. No one stayed in the same spot for very long, everyone was becoming restless, the aruma of turkey filling the air.

"Man, turkey smells like really good!" a male dressed in females clothing exclaimed grinning , nose in the air. Felix Lukasiewicz was already sitting at the long dining room table, waiting for the food to come out.

"Your right! He does smell good!" A dark haired brunette exclaimed laughing hard. Hercules Karpusi 's head was met with a fierce swat from another.

"S-s-shut up!" Sputtered a man with dark skin and hair, a little stubble of facial hair on his chin. Sadiq Annan had hit Hercules as well as hiding his face in his other hand, face beat red.

This little episode earned a laugh from many of the other nation, causing Sadiq to go even redder, and Hercules to laugh even louder.

"FOODS DONE!" A cheery voice came, up behind a timid look man. Im Wong Soo groped the other male's 'breasts' laughing and grinning widely.

"I-I-I-Im Wong Soo! P-P-Please let go of me!" The timid boy pleaded with big brown eyes. Kiku Honda wasn't used to such, such vulgar acts…

"Cut it out Im Wong Soo and help me carry this food out aru!" A Chinese man yelled, glaring at the Korean from the kitchen. Yao Wong was NOT about to carry out all this stuff on his own.

Everyone began quieting and sitting down at the unusually long table. All eyes landed on Matthew, Yao, Im Wong and Elizabeta as they walked out of the kitchen, varies foods being carried in their arms. Everyone watched in awe, stomach's growling at the site of the wonderful and delicious looking foods. Matthew, Yao and the others sat down, joining the rest.

Arthur stood up smiling at everyone, whose gave him their full attention.

"First I would like to start off by saying thank you all for coming to this occasion, I'm glad all of you made it safely." Everyone nodded and cheered in response and then quieted down as Arthur opened his mouth to speak once more. "I want to give all my thanks to all of you, my friend's for joining me, and thank you to Matthew, Yao, Im Wong and Elizabeta for cooking all this lovely food." The four of them smiled as everyone clapped and cheered in thanks to them. Once more they quieted down as Arthur spoke up for the last time; "Lastly I give my thanks for everyone making today a day I wont forget. Thank you.' He sat down smiling.

The room went into a great thunder of cheers and smiles all around. Everyone quieted down once more as Ludwig, with much pushing, prodding and insulting from Gilbert and several other nations, stood up and cleared his throat. His face was pink in embarrassment.

"Ahem… I would like to thank everyone as well for all coming together. I would like to give my thanks to all of you and the happiness I get with working side by side with many of you. Thank you all." He sat down as more cheers sounded out.

It was Alfred's time to shine, unfortunately according to him Matthew had to shine at the same time as he pulled his younger brother up as well.

"IT'S THE HERO'S TIME TO SHINE! And Mattie's too." The last comment earned Alfred an annoyed glance from his brother. "Let's see I'm thankful for hamburgers, video games, not having to live with Arthur's crappy cooking (Stupid twat!) An-"

"Brother get on with it." Matthew cut in quietly, causing Alfred to grin sheepishly.

"OH YEAH RIGHT! I'm really thankful for being able to be here with my brother and all my friends! I'm thankful for being the hero as well!" Everyone laughed, rolling their eyes at Alfred, but quickly silenced as Alfred turned, looking at Matthew signaling it was his turn to shine.

"U-Um I would like to sa-"

"Speak up Mattie." Alfred said softly to his younger brother, giving him a small encouraging nudge.

"O-oh sorry. I would like to thank everyone for all their hard work to putting this wonderful evening together.." Matthew spoke softly, a soft smile on his lips. Every cheered, continuing giving their attention to Matthew; "Lastly, I would like to give my thanks for this wonderful food that we where given and also thanks for being able to be here with all of you…" Another loud burst of cheers went out, Alfred hugged his sibling tightly, the younger blushed.

They both sat back down. Matthew receiving a pat on his back from Arthur and Francis. Feliciano stood up smiling, his dazy like smile.

"Ve~ My turn! I give my thanks to PASTA~!"

"Italia!" Ludwig yelled sternly, telling his friend to not go there.

"Aw.. Sorry Ludwig.. I'm thankful for everything and everyone! Ve~ I'm very happy! I'm thankful for the peace and happiness around us all today! Ve~ I'm soooo happy!" Feliciano was practically jumping back and forth on his feet. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at his hyperons, another cheer was let out.

It went on like that, nations standing up and giving their thanks and cheering and laughter filling the room. When everyone was finally done it was time to eat. Chatter whipped all around between everyone.

This was the way it should always be, it shouldn't just be holidays when everyone could come together and enjoy themselves like this. For now they would just have to enjoy it as it came. Maybe someday they could look forward to a day when it wasn't a holiday so they could come together and have fun.

* * *

**Omg I'm so late on this ;-; I started working on this the day before Thanksgiving and I JUST finished it *curses lazyness* So yeah ;-; I hope you liked it TAT Reviews are welcome plz?**


End file.
